Mrs Ambassador Life Saver
by aniPANDA
Summary: This fanfic is about Padmé's life before she met Anakin. Padmé's younger sister and her, have never gotten along. So when Anakin and Padmé meet, neither Padmé nor Magnolia, know what to do. Another problem occurs, when Padmé's love for politics, mixes with Magnolia's love for STEM. Well, the answer's not pretty, when it looks like they have invented, the first Atomic weapon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, and the majority of these characters are made up.**

 _Magnolia_

I'm Magnolia.

I always dreamed of having a simple life. Like owning a cottage, in the woods.

Turns out, that didn't happen.

You see, I have a sister, Padmé, who's 5 years older than me. We never got along.

Our parents had a miscarriage. They had Padmé and thought that 2 years later they would have a baby.

You're probably wondering why instead of saying, "a baby," I don't say me.

That's because they wanted to name the baby Sola.

Eew.

In Nabooian, Sola means Wildflower. So then our parents had this dumb idea of naming me after a flower.

I am from Naboo, but I prefer to speak Alderaanian, which drives my family bonkers.

Sola, in Alderaanian, means one with a soul.

That's kind of ironic.

In Nabooian, Padmé means Special One.

That also seems kind of weird, especially because Padmé's the eldest, maybe I could have been more special?

Luckily, her name in Alderaanian means Feta Cheese!

That never get's old!

In Nabooian my name means literally, Blood Red Love Flower. That's a mouthful.

In Alderaanian it means Atomic. I'm always trying to figure out what that means.


	2. Chapter 2

_Padmé_

My life was perfect.

I was so excited to have a younger sister, Sola. We would pretty close in age, we could share secrets, just like in books.

But Magnolia had to be born.

About 6 months after Lia was born, my mom got a job opportunity to work in Alderaan.

At first, she didn't want to, but it was actually me who convinced her.

I was about 5.

So when Lia was 2, we moved.

I was 7.

Lia didn't have to worry about settling in, making new friends, but ME. I was starting first grade!

We got along fine then, but it all started when Lia went to preschool.

She was smarter than everybody in her class, even the teacher.

She skipped 3 grades, (Kindergarten, first grade, and second grade.), so she was caught up with ME!

And honestly, I hate to admit it, but I was jealous.

Like who wouldn't be! My 3-year-old sister passed advance, on her math SOL.

I totally failed it.

But I did pass advance on my reading SOL, and Lia didn't.

When we told our parents, my mom was all: "Oh good job Lia I always knew you could do it! Hmm Padmé, maybe we should sharpen those math skills, eh?"

Dad was even worse: "Wow Padmé, where's reading ever gonna get you, huh. You should act more like Lia!"

"Dad!" I had said. "I'm so sorry about failing my math test, and I hate to talk back to you, but I want to be a politician, and reading can get me there."

That was not a good day for me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Magnolia_

I read what Padmé wrote, and I am furious! Right now, I am 32, living my own life, with 2 kids! None of the things she wrote, were true.

She's just trying to make people feel bad for her.

But 30 years ago something tragic happened...

 _Padmé and Magnolia sprinted up to the top of the hill._

 _" Beat Ya!" Lia screeched._

 _"Rematch," Padmé said._

 _"Fine," Lia replied._

 _After racing 50 more times, ( all of them Padmé won,) it was decided that Lia won because she hated when she lost. After all, she was only 2._

 _While the sisters were cloud gazing, a giant ball went careening towards them._

 _"Probably just the neighbor's football, or something." Said Padmé dodging._

 _It hit Lia right in the face._

 _Padmé laughed, "Oh Lia, I told you to dodge!"_

 _"Lia?"_

 _There was blood streaked all over her face._

 _Because that was no football._

 _It was a bomb._


	4. Chapter 4

Magnolia awoke on the hospital bed.

The doctor was talking to her parents.

"Unfourtanetly, the bomb went right through her head, there's only one kind of surgery, we can do. And even that, she'll only live up to 50."

"Please," Lia's mom said crying. "Do what's best for her."

"We can not do the surgery until she wakes up because we don't want to damage her breathing." Said the doctor.

Padmé wasn't sure how she felt.

On one hand, she felt partly responsible, for this, as she should have protected her.

But on the other hand, she never really liked Lia.

 _13 years later..._

 _Magnolia, is still in a coma, and never moved. Padmé is trying to get on with her life, so she meets Anakin._

Anakin and Padmé sat in Anakin's parent's house listening to the crackling of the fire.

"I can't believe I'm 20 and still live in my parent's house." Said Anakin

"Don't feel bad about." Said Padmé. "I'm 20, and I still live in my stupid parent's house. Although, it's mostly because of my stupid sister. Ever since she was 2, she was in this stupid coma, and now she's 15, and she STILL won't wake up. And my stupid parents won't ever leave her stupid side, and won't let me get my own place, because: "We have to be near STUPID Lia." SO STUPIDLY ANNOYING!" Said Padmé.

"Um, well." Anakin stuttered. "I think everybody hates their younger siblings. My younger sister Katy is 10, and I hated her, until actually 3 years ago. But don't worry, things have a habit of working out, they always do." Anakin said

"Thank you," Said Padmé. " I guess I know who to ask when it comes to problems."

"Thanks," Anakin said grinning. " I'm actually studying to become a Psychologist. What are you studying?"

" Politics," Padmé replied. " I want to be an ambassador.

 **Authors Note: For the next part, Imagine that nobody has veins, yet they can still breathe. You probably don't know what I'm talking about, but you'll understand in the next few chapters. Make sure to read my other story, A Second chance.**


	5. Chapter 5

Authours Note: I just want to clear some things up. In Chapter 3, Padmé was lying, because she wanted people to feel sorry for her. Lia actually never went to preschool, because of the bomb. Padmé doesn't like to talk about it, mainly because she doesn't know how she feels about it. Also, please comment about who's your favourite character!

Thanks


End file.
